The Talk
by BlackWolf219
Summary: Jack and Arcee talk after the events of "Legacy".


**A/N: After watching last night's fantastic episode, this is how I think Jack and Arcee's "talk" would go.**

**The Talk**

It was late in the morning when Jack woke up, tired as ever. He shook the initial cobwebs from his head and sat up, the events of last night replaying in his head. That's when a slight shiver ran down his spine. He was sure a certain blue Autobot was in his garage waiting for him. If Arcee was anything else, she was a femme of her word.

He replayed the events of last night in his head, particularly after she'd saved him from the Inesecticons. The anger was tempered due to situation, but he could still see it behind her optics. There was another emotion but he dare not try and name it. It wasn't the first time she'd been more than a little angry at him, but that was the maddest he'd ever seen her. And he deserved it.

If he hadn't followed Smokescreen, none of this would have happened although the 'Bots might not have known about the Star Saber. But he doubted that argument would spare him the lecture that was no doubt awaiting him. Sighing, he resigned himself to his fate and stepped into the shower. Afterwards, he put on his usual outfit and left his room, the walk seeming longer than usual. He entered the living and noticed his mother in the kitchen.

As soon as she turned around, her features became stern, anger hidden behind her brown eyes and in that instant, he understood, "Arcee told you about yesterday."

"Let's just say two things: One, if you _ever_ do anything that dangerous and stupid again she'll be the least of your worries. Two, I intend to have a little chat with this "Smokescreen" myself. Now I believe you have a guest waiting for you in the garage. I'll be at work" She gathered her things and headed for the door, "By the way, I got an interesting call from your boss today. Something about a pizza. Anything you might know about?"

Jack's cheeks were tinted a slight pink, "Not… really." She raised a brow but left the issue for later. She gestured towards the garage before leaving. Jack let out the breath he'd been holding; he was not going to enjoy their little chat, but one obstacle at a time. He looked towards the garage door feeling like a little kid afraid of the monster in his closet.

But Arcee wasn't a monster, she was just concerned for his safety even if she would never admit to him. Thinking back to that look in her optics, he realized just what it was, but still dare not say it out loud. With a sigh, he opened the door and was met by his Autobot guardian. Leaning against the wall, her optics were on him the moment the door opened. He could feel another slight shiver but entered nonetheless.

Her tone was stern as her faceplate as she gestured to the bean across next to him, "Sit." Following her instructions, he waited for the tirade she no doubt had been saving for him these past few hours. She kept her tone even, "Anything to say before I start?" The shake of his head was all she needed, "What you did was perhaps the stupidest thing I've _ever _seen you do! I would expect that from Miko, even after Bulkhead's injury, but _you_?"

"It was stupid," Jack agreed, "and I'm sorry, it's just that Smokescreen couldn't go alone and-"

"Don't _even_," she growled. "The others and I are still thinking up a punishment for him. And you can forget about anymore 'joyrides' together. I was more than a little worried when Optimus decided to pair you together but I thought you'd be able to influence him, not the other way around."

"But it wasn't his-"

"Did he or did he not bring you with him?" she narrowed her optics.

"Not…exactly, Ratchet said he couldn't go alone and-"

"Yes or no?" her tone was clipped.

"Not… exactly," he sank deeper in the bag as Arcee kept him pinned down with her stare. Those same emotions were there. Anger mixed with…

"You know what, it doesn't matter," she pinched her nonexistent nose. "What matters was the number of ways that could have gone wrong. And taking into account Smokescreen's lack of training and overall personality, let's double that. What if you hadn't been able to get a call to Ratchet? Those Insecticons could have gotten you or, worse, taken you to Megatron!"

"I know, but-"

"If you really 'knew', then you wouldn't have done something so stupid!" she glared. "Now do you have anything to say for yourself? Like why you did something so stupid in the first place." Jack averted his gaze from her a moment, furthering her ire, "Look at me when I'm talking to you." Reluctantly returning his gaze to her, he thought over what he had to say before speaking.

"I don't know," he started. "I guess we were just having fun."

The anger in her gave way slightly to what looked like insult, "And you don't have fun with me or the others?"

"No," he quickly amended. "But it was just nice to have one with someone not so…"

"'So' what?" she narrowed her optics further.

"So… serious." The her optics widened into angry confusion. "Even when you and I are together, sometimes it's like you're not even there. As if you're waiting for Ratchet to call you to base to go on a mission. I know you've always got to be ready to take on the 'Cons, but it's like you're just waiting for them to do something. Even 'Bee's a little on edge most of the time."

Arcee listened carefully, waiting for him to either finish or say something stupid. Against her will, she could feel some of her anger leaving her as he spoke. It was just another effect he seemed to have on her most of the time.

"And Smokescreen's so… laid back," he continued. "It's kind of like having another teen at base. You and others are some of the greatest people I've met and I'm glad for it, but it was really nice to have a male friend that wasn't so stern and that I could understand." He'd hoped that a little humor might help, but he could see it had fallen on deaf audio receptors. He sat, feeling slightly more confident now that he said what he need to, and waited for her to process what he just told her. Her optics never left his eyes and vice versa. He could still see the anger and… worry.

She sighed, "I guess you have a point. Not a good one, but a point nonetheless. But that doesn't change what happened, whether or not Smokescreen asked you to accompany him. You shouldn't have gone with him and _he_ shouldn't have brought you. Do you know how worried I was? The second I saw those Insecticons clawing at something, part of me actually froze for a moment. You could have been killed and… and I don't know if I can handle losing another partner." She had said and closed her optics, but Jack had already seen the anger give way to hurt and sadness.

Risking it, he stood up and crossed the small distance between them, "I'm sorry, Arcee. You have every right to be angry with me. I didn't think about how you or Mom would feel if something happened. And I don't what or how long it takes, but I'll make it up to you."

She opened her optics and met his gaze, her features becoming stern again, "You realize that my trust in you has declined rapidly, don't you?" Jack winced as though he'd been struck, but silently nodded. "I'm sure June is probably going to ground you for this and I don't see any rides in the near future for the two of us."

"I know," he replied. "But it's worth as long as I can make It up to you. I'm sorry."

The femme couldn't help the small smile that made its way on to her face, her anger forgotten. "Okay, partner, but don't think this will last. I'll talk to June about your punishment and don't think it'll be an easy one." Jack gave a small smile and put his hand on her shoulder. The tension gone, they sat in a relative silence before Ratchet radioed in.

"We have a situation regarding the message Optimus received," he began. "He requests your presence at base immediately."

"On my way," she replied, cutting off her commlink. Jack, for his part, looked confused. "Optimus got a message from Alpha Trion last night and he's spent the whole time trying to decode it. I've gotta go, but you…"

"Have to stay here, I know," he replied, somewhat dejectedly. "Just be careful, okay?"

"Don't worry about me," she smiled as a ground-bridge opened up in his garage. She moved to go through it, but spared Jack a genuine smile before disappearing. Jack simply smiled and decided he might as well pass the time with some television.

**The Talk**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
